Rebirth
by insanepossible-crazydeffinatly
Summary: Dreams plague her by night, he plagues her by day. Her world is crumbling, and she feels as if she is turning black. Will anything save her?
1. Prologue

****

**Epologue:**

The moon was so close that Serena thought if she stretched out her arms far enough she might actually be able to touch it. It illuminated the shadows so that there was no darkness. In the distance there stood a castle, towering over a serene lake. Serena was drawn to it, she needed to know what was inside it,

"Serenity." Serena looked up, who said that she thought.

"Serenity" there it was again. Serena slowly felt herself drift over to the castle.

"Where are you my Serenity" Serena could not pinpoint where the voice was coming from. Serena gasped as she saw a man glide down the side of the castle wearing a black cape and a top hat

"We will be together."

"Who are you" Serena asked wanting, no needing to know more about this mysterious man who had been appearing in her dreams.

"In time my love, you will know in time" was all the cape man said, and with a flick of the wrist he threw a red rose towards her.

* * *

Eeegh new story, posted on Halloween, strange dreams. Could only meen one thing, a killer story.

Let me know what you think, and also could any of you lovely reviewers tell me what you think is going to happen, coz i luv hearing your opinions and it might give me more ideas for this story.

Luv you all, Happy Halloween

Nika

PS. Check out my other story, 'All that i knew' Harry Potter romance fic, rated R, Hermione and someone.

TTFN tata for now.


	2. Strange happenings

_****_

_****_

_**Previous chapter:**_

_"Who are you" Serena asked wanting, no needing to know more about this mysterious man who had been appearing in her dreams. "In time my love, you will know in time" was all the cape man said, and with a flick of the wrist he threw a red rose towards her._

* * *

"Serena ... Serena ... WAKE UP!!!" Serena's mum called up to her.

"Argh, mum it's only 7.30!" Serena called down as she looked at her clock.

"Exactly have you forgotten school starts back today" she called back up the stairs.

"Noooooooooooo.... More... sleep...needed" Serena said as she sat up slowly.

Serena Avalon was 15 years old, and not that interested in school to say the least. She slipped on her dressing gown and slippers and walked into her bathroom. Peering into the mirror she studied herself long blonde hair that went all the way to the small of her back, large blue eyes, a creamy complexion and long slim body is what stared back.

With nothing to complain about she stripped of and jumped into the shower, intent on trying to figure out what all these dreams are suppose to mean. They had all been the same despite the fact that with each new dream something new happened. In the last one she had gotten to the part when the caped man started sailing down the side of the castle, but she had then been woken up by her best friend Molly who had decided to call, at what Serena would call an unsuitable hour in the morning (10:30am).

Serena sighed to herself as she stepped out of the shower, these dreams were driving her insane. She walked over to her wardrobe and peered in, looking for her school uniform. Grabbing it of its' hanger she chucked it on and then went over to her dressing table, picking up a brush she proceeded to untangle her long hair and deciding to ditch her pompom style for which she had been teased about at her old school, she left her hair down. She applied some makeup, boy was she gonna show the guys at her new school. Maybe I should explain from the start, certain ok most of the guys last year had given Serena a hard time about her looks, mainly hair style and when her parents told her they were going to move because her father had a promotion she had had enough.

Pleased with her final look Serena bounded down stairs feeling her stomach rumble.

"Hi mum whats for breakfast" she asked happily.

"Toast or eggs or toast with eggs" said her mum pointing to the table.

"I think it'll just be toast this morning or I'm going to be late," Serena said while checking the clock overhead.

"Your lunch is on the table, oh are you sure you don't want me to drop you of being your first day at your new school and all" she asked worried.

"I'll be fine mum I am in 10th grade now" Serena told her while packing her bag.

"Besides you have to make sure Sammy gets to school in time anyway" she replied walking over to give her mum a hug.

"Have a good day honey"

"I will mum" Serena said as she walked down the hall to the front door "bye."

Once outside Serena breathed a sigh of relief. She loved her mum and all but boy could she be over protective! It's a gorgeous day Serena thought to herself as she walked towards her new school, I wonder what the kids will think of me. 

Darian Shields leaned against the side of a building waiting in the schools courtyard for class to begin. He was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders, he had choppy black hair and dark blue eyes. He had never really been interested in a specific girl, of course he had been out with the odd one here and there but they had never really kept his interests. But the girls must see some thing they like because he always seemed to have at least a few of them constantly following him, which he totally didn't get. 'RING RING RING' the school bell couldn't get any louder Darian thought to himself as he walked to the principles office.

Serena had just made it to the administration when the bell rang. Wow she thought to herself could that bell get any louder, I'm surprised I didn't here it from my old school.

"Can I help you" a lady from behind the desk asked me.

"Yeah" I said "my name is Serena Avalon and I'm new her" I told her nervously.

"I'll be back with your stuff in a sec" she told me before walking back to her desk.

I looked around me, the building was certainly a lot grander than my old school was, it had a comfy looking couch in one corner that was for visitors and in the other standing next to a partially closed door a water tank with a neat pile of cups attached. I walked over to get a drink.

As I neared the door I heard man speaking in a strained voice "what am I suppose to do about it, if the education department found out about half of what is going on around here I would be fired in less than a second."

Interested to what was being said is moved closer to the door "do you even know what is causing the disappearances" said a different voice this time.

"If I did it would be classified information" said the first voice more harshly.

I wonder who's in there I thought to myself, maybe if I move to the other side of the water tank I might be able to see. I walked over to the other side and peered through the small gap, and gasped at the boy standing before me. He had the most amazing black hair, broad shoulders and must have been about 6ft tall. Turn around I pleaded just turn around so that I can see your face.

"Serena I have your timetable" said the administration lady, I jumped forgetting about the man for a second and proceeded to pour myself some water. After finishing my drink I walked over to admin lady, grabbed my timetable, thanked her and fled. Who was that guy I thought to myself as I slowly walked to my first class, and more importantly what was that conversation about.

* * *

Yay were now actualy getting a plot, and something to work with. 

I would like to thank my first reviewer for this story shortie630, you reviewed as soon as this story was created, and i would like to thank you for taking your time to visit that little blue box at the bottom left hand corner of your screen. Yes you all have one and i will be eternaly greatful if you would let me know what you think of the story so far.

Also as i said before if you do review could you please tell me what you think will happen in the future chappies.

TTFN ta ta for now.

Nika


End file.
